


Well-Known Fact

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a well-known fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Known Fact

"Okay, let's say theoretically," Rodney said, walking through John's door, "that Keller found out I was gay. How mad would that make you?"

"You're coming out to me?" John asked.

"In theory!"

John set aside the comic book he was reading. "Why would your theoretical gayness make me mad? I'm not homophobic, Rodney."

"Well, of course you aren't!" Rodney laughed, sitting down in what had quickly become "his" chair. "That would be hypocritical now wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, that...wait, what?"

"I mean, you can't be prejudiced against something you actually are, right?" Rodney continued.

"Hold on. Are you saying you think I'm gay?" John swung his legs off the bed so that he was face to face with Rodney.

"Of course you're gay! Everybody knows that and they're fine with it, really. I was just wondering if it would make you mad for people to think that we're gay together, because that's where the gossip mill is headed towards after that disastrous conversation I just had in the infirmary."

"I don't understand..."

"I mean, it's not like it's my fault that Keller correctly guessed. And, yes, maybe that's why our relationship was destined to failure in the first place since I was mooning over you all that time, but still..." Rodney trailed off, finally realizing what he said. "Oh, no, wait, forget I said that."

"You were mooning over me?" John's confusion was growing.

Rodney waved his hands, as if to discard the current conversation. "I'm not trying to ruin your reputation by making people think you'd go for someone like me." He got up, heading towards the door. "And, seriously, forget I said anything. It hasn't affected my work so far and there's no need to watch your back or anything. It's not like I'm going to jump you in the hallway after a mission, now is it?" And with that, he was gone.

John stared at the closed door, lost in the deluge of information he had just experienced. "People think I'm gay?"


End file.
